Report 1865
Report #1865 Skillset: Geomancy Skill: Chasm Org: Magnagora Status: Finalised Problem: Chasm is currently a timed instakill that is mostly unreliable due to the ease of prevention and long window that is required for its success. This report seeks to shorten the window while creating an opportunity to make use of other skills that Geomancers hopefully can work together in achieving and be more engaged in. Something that can be fought against but equally punished for actively rather than hoping for in a passive progression. 4 R: 1 Solution #1: Make Chasm a tic based skill that requires the focus of the Geomancer, staying at 3p. On cast do 30% damage based on staff typing/tuned typing to the target: tic one and two are 3s in and 6s in after cast. Tic one does 1s balance loss + 200 bruising and tic two does 35% based on staff typing as well(If sprawled does 40%). The final tic will open up another 3s window that permits Fleshstone to kill the target but requires that the target be at <50% health to do so. This will have the same restrictions as it currently does(tainted ground/Etc), and the chasm being limited to one individual on the target. In order to address power costs, lower Fleshstone on kills to 5p if a person meets the Chasm requirement. In theme, also fossilizing them. 3 R: 1 Solution #2: Same as the above, except chasm will do the following: On cast does 30% staff typing/tuned typing to the target. Tic one does 1s balance loss + 10% staff typing/tuned typing, tic two does 35% staff typing/tuned typing. (Sprawls will increase the damage to 40%) 3 R: 1 Solution #3: Same as solution 1, except chasm will do the following instead: On cast does 35% staff typing/tuned typing: 20% staff typed/tuned type + 1s balance loss for both tics Player Comments: ---on 3/6 @ 12:48 sets as pending ---on 3/6 @ 13:43 sets as draft ---on 3/6 @ 17:26 writes: I've made some changes based on input from Envoys(Yarith and Veyils). Another condition was put in to fulfill the fleshstone kill as well, and the formulas were changed to support it. It should be noted that chasm will still have the same preventions to counterplay it, but otherwise has more bang for its buck. ---on 3/7 @ 16:22 sets as pending ---on 3/8 @ 02:24 writes: Am I reading these solutions correcting? 3p for a non-channelled passive that does 30-40% max health damage every 3s? Or are these solutions still supposed to be channelled actions where the geomancer can't just start chasm and staffcast/unleash staff for the kill? ---on 3/8 @ 02:44 writes: It will still be a 3p channeled action that has the same requirements as before. ---on 3/8 @ 02:46 writes: Okay, that's pretty reasonable. ---on 3/8 @ 15:33 writes: Looks ok to me for any of these suggestions. ---on 3/8 @ 16:20 writes: Sure. ---on 3/10 @ 11:36 writes: Supported, looks like pretty interesting stuff. ---on 3/12 @ 02:01 writes: Supported ---on 3/15 @ 01:06 writes: I am somewhat hesitant to see this report AND the fleshstone report (1864) go through at the same time. If both were to go through any geomancer could either pull off an instant kill or a banish attack (either way getting a target out of the way for some time). Would be slightly less hesitant if instead of fleshstone becoming the new instant kill a new ability called calcify (just an idea) were used to finish the instant kill window suggested in solution 1. ---on 3/21 @ 14:32 writes: I think having a 30% damage hit on cast is a bit much, the damage should most likely come in at the 3 second tick mark. Having a 30% damage hit for no real set up that you can spam for three power would give geos huge damage potential. Take the 30% damage hit off the cast effect and shift to to later on. ---on 3/21 @ 15:17 writes: Drop the on cast damage and the rest of it looks pretty good. Just had a look about and there isn't really any other skill around that does 30% damage on cast for that small amount of power with no set up. Solution 2 but swap around the effects and numbers a little: On cast does 1s balance loss and no damage. 1st tick at 3 seconds does 30% damage, 2nd tick does 45%. 3rd and final tick opens target to weakened state for instant kill as described. Also lock the instant kill to the caster of chasm so that the chasm caster has to be the one to land the kill. ---on 3/21 @ 15:18 writes: Or some variation. My only real issue with this report is the big damage on cast effect. You'd turn chasm into an ability you dont care about channeling, you just spam to repeat the 30% effect for huge group damage. Drop that part and adjust accordingly